


sweet victory

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: For some time now, you and Karen have been spicing up your battles with the winner getting sexual favors from the lose. You won this time, and Karen is eager to get to work.
Relationships: Karin | Karen/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	sweet victory

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17 of Kinktober, I've got some Karen x Reader, which is once again loosely based off a prompt I got from WattStalf

“You beat me this time, so it’s time for your reward,” Karen says, already pulling her top over her head. She tosses her hair once it’s off, reaching behind to unfasten her bra, and you can’t help feeling like you’re the luckiest man alive. Lately, she’s been wanting to add to the thrill of your battles, using each others’ bodies as rewards. It definitely adds some fun to your battles, that’s for sure, even if you do your best to lose most of them.

There’s something amazing to having Karen use your for her own pleasure, and you prefer to lose these battles when the stakes are this high. Of course, if you lose every time, she’ll start to catch on. The two of you are at similar skill levels anyway, so your battles are always excitingly close, but knowing you were throwing the match even a little bit, even if it was to have her use you, would still hurt her pride.

Today, you didn’t have much of a chance. Whether it was luck or purely skill, you kept the upper hand the entire battle, and won quite handily. Karen has decided to give you a wonderful reward, and now that her chest is bare, she kneels down in front of you. She looks up at you, winking, as she unzips your pants, freeing your cock and pulling it out into the open air. You’re already hard, of course, needing nothing more than the display of her undressing to turn you on.

“Mm, already ready for me, hm?” Karen asks, meeting your gaze. Her eyes are always so beautiful, you find yourself getting lost in them time and time again. She takes hold of your cock, pumping her hand along your length once, twice, before moving on. She shifts, rising up, and pressing her chest against you. She nestles your cock in between her breasts, squeezing them together with her arms as she does. “Hope you enjoy your reward!”

You know that you’re going to. There’s no doubt in your mind, nestled in the soft warmth of her chest, you feel incredible already. Once Karen starts to move, slowly rising up, only to slide back down, using her whole body to guide her breasts along your shaft, you can’t help moaning. She smiles up at you, pleased to hear you’re enjoying yourself already.

“That’s perfect,” you manage, and Karen picks up her pace. She doesn’t need much encouragement, before she’s moving quickly, driving you closer to your limit. You can’t handle much of this, you know you can’t. Every inch of Karen’s body is amazing, and you always find yourself thinking about her, but this is something else. It’s the first time she’s done this with you, and perhaps you might have to try and win more battles if this is your reward. You don’t think you’ll ever get enough of this, of the soft warmth of her breasts, of the steady motions she uses to grind against you, or of the way she gazes up at you, her expression a mix of admiration and love. You love her, you adore her, and in no time at all, you’re there.

You groan, your pleasure overwhelming you far too quickly. Without warning, you’re coming, your seed spilling out. Karen had only just leaned in, and the tip of your cock pushes out between her breasts. Your load covers her, landing on her face, and on her breasts, but she doesn’t stop moving. She keeps your cock between her breasts, sliding up and down your cock, until you finally stop. She pulls back then, as you waver on shaky legs.

“I take it that’s a good enough reward, hm?” Karen asks, smirking up at you. “You sure made a big enough mess, anyway.”

“Yeah, that was amazing,” you answer, still a bit breathless.

“Glad to hear it,” Karen replies, “But now I need to clean up.”

She heads for the shower, and you follow after her, not wanting this to be over yet. Walking behind her is its own delight, and you watch eagerly as she walks, swaying her hips as always. Karen puts in a bit of extra movement, knowing how much you like to watch, and knowing exactly what you have in mind, following after her.

“What, wanting to shower with me?” she asks, as the two of you enter the bathroom.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” you answer, and she only laughs.

“I know what you’re planning, and you think I’d stop you? No way,” Karen says, working her belt loose. Her pants come next, followed by her panties, and you undress as well. She starts the shower, letting the water get nice and hot before stepping in. It takes you a bit longer to undress, following in after her, and you immediately kneel between her legs. This is a favorite of yours, but it feels especially right after she made you feel so good. She begins cleaning off the mess you’ve made of her, enjoying the warmth of the shower, while you bury your face in her cunt.

With a groan, you press your tongue into her, tasting her arousal. You can tell she enjoyed seeing you so helpless, so lost in her efforts to please you, and can only hope to compound on that arousal.

“Ah, you’ve gotten so good at this,” Karen praises you, reaching down, running her fingers through your hair. You accept her praise, letting it spur you on, you push in deeper, putting every ounce of your focus into getting her off. Karen is perfect, so lovely and so enticing, you always want to be with her. The moans and whimpers that escape her are like music to your ears, telling you what you’re doing right, where you need to focus your efforts, and soon, those whimpers become cries. Soon, your name is on her lips.

Buried between her legs, you push her closer and closer to her climax, feeling a swelling sense of pride as she finally climaxes, tipping her head back and moaning, such a lewd and primal sound escaping her. You shudder at the sound of it, knowing you could die happy, if only you could hear that sound every day. You pull back once she finally grows still, rising up to wrap your arms around her. The rest of the shower is uneventful, but you know the rest of your night will be anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
